


Tomorrow

by nourann



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>‘Tomorrow, he will kiss Finch. He will feel the other man's body pressed against his.’</em><br/>Or, John looks at Harold and finds himself hoping and thinking about the future. Later, Harold makes the future become present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Demain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838924) by [nourann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann)



> My first story in English ! All reviews are welcome :)

The silence of the library is broken only by the noise of Finch's keyboard. It doesn't bother Reese like it did at the beginning of their partnership. It became reassuring and soothing. John takes his eyes off his book – he developed a taste for science-fiction since Harold began recommending books to him – and looks at his friend. The strongest man he knows, the one who saved him, gave him a purpose, a new life and his trust. John lets his mind wander and imagines holding him before falling asleep. He is sure Harold's arms would feel like home. It’s not the first time he thinks of him like that. Actually, his thoughts had begun going in this direction several months ago. He doesn't know what was the trigger. Maybe his fingers on his skin and this concentrated look he has on his face while he tends his wounds. Or his voice in his ear, a reassuring anchor wich doesn't let his mind go back in the dark places where it settled down when Reese was in the CIA and in the streets. The ex-operative spent a lot of time figuring out his feelings before admitting he wants to hold him, kiss him, and make him smile and laugh. Now, he knows he loves him with all his heart. He doesn't lie to himself though. He knows that his partner is a very private person. He probably wouldn't want closeness, let alone intimacy. And there is still – and always will be – Grace. But John can't help but hope, even if he tells himself that he shouldn't. He has no chance with Harold and he can’t allow himself to risk their relationship – after all, he’s nothing without him.

Reese watches his partner. He’s focused on his screens and types quickly. He’s so concentrated that he’s frowning lightly, and John finds it adorable. Harold can do everything with a computer. He saved John. Maybe he can do more for him. Maybe he can fix that lifeless thing, once called heart, inside of him.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow, he will kiss Finch. He will feel the other man's body pressed against his.

Today, he looks at him and something that must be happiness – he doesn't clearly remember what it feels like – warms his heart.

And one day, he will say three little words. He wants them to be a part of the library, just like numbers, morning teas, keyboard's noises, books, and squeaky dog toys already are. He hopes this day will come quickly. They don't have all the time in the world. But for now Harold has enough time to pet Bear, and John smiles.

~*~*~*~

Time goes by. Tomorrow continually becomes the day after tomorrow. But John doesn't do anything even if he repeatedly tells himself he lost Jess because of his lack of action. He waits for Finch to do the first move. In the meantime, he flirts with his partner.

~*~*~*~

Finch does the first move, finally. Their case is over. The number is safe. No wounds for Reese. It's late at night, Harold doesn't expect him to go back to the library. He shuts down his computers, and is about to grab his coat when John comes in.

“Mr Reese ? Is everything alright ?” he asks, immediately worrying.

“Just wanted to see you.” John says with a shrug, smiling.

The truth is, it was more of a need than a will. Finch doesn't know what to do with this statement. John keeps smiling. Grace used to smile to him like that. She no longer can.

“Well, it’s done. Do you need anything else ?”

A few seconds later, he realize that his answer was more aggressive than he intended it to be. The smile fades away. Harold can’t help but being disappointed.

“No. I came for you, Harold. Just for you. Do you want me to leave ?”

This is unexpected. Finch doesn't want to put a name on his feelings.

“Stay.”

John nods, then looks away and pets Bear, who is wagging its tail happily. Harold watches them. They’re his family. The ex-op stands up. Harold built one of the most complex AIs in the world, and social interactions are not his cup of tea, but he’s nonetheless human. Maybe it's time to lower his barriers, and to feel loved again. He takes a few steps towards John. The ex-op gives him an inquiring, yet hopeful glance. Harold open his mouth but close it before saying anything. He tries not to think of Grace. He doesn't want to forget her – he couldn’t – but he wants to move forward. John looks at him, curious and a bit worried. Harold decides to act, because it’s the best way to express his feelings. He approaches his partner, grabs his shirt, whispers his name. John bends over, and their lips meet. A wave of passion sweeps over Reese. Nothing exists except Harold. They stop kissing, catch their breath, then Finch smiles. John is amazed. Harold did the first move. Tomorrow has become today. What happens next is up to John. The ex-op whispers his partner’s name with a tenderness he didn’t know he was capable of.

 _‘You’re my little bird, Finch. And I’d like to free you from the cage that is your past and your sense of guilt about the numbers you didn't save.’_ he thinks.

“I love you,” he says.

And it feels right. Harold blushes but doesn't look away. He doesn't trust his voice to speak, so he embraces John. He didn't know he could feel so safe and loved. Reese didn't know the world could be so perfect. He feels something. Happiness. It seems he remembers what it feels like, after all. They kiss again. Tomorrow became today, and the days to come will be even better.


End file.
